


Nuh Uh No Way

by mosvalsky



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosvalsky/pseuds/mosvalsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheogorath struggles with a sudden feeling of non-hatred</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuh Uh No Way

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I found while digging through the notes in my phone

"I...kind of don't want you to go. And yet I do! Agh the duplicity is killing me."

"My lord, what do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing. There must just be a nail in my brain or something preventing me from thinking straight. Or from thinking curved. Really it's a problem I'm unaccustomed to, so this nail must be a new addition. I'll have to check to make sure no ones hammering in my head when I'm asleep."

"My lord..."

"Go, GO. You really can't stay. Even if I want you to. I've started to think I might not like you as much dead, but you really need to get on with it."

"Why are you so convinced I'm going to die?"

"Oh, no reason. You might want to try not to though. Now LEAVE."

"Very well. I'll be back"

Sheogorath watched his champion leave, pride and confidence marking every stride as he sauntered on his way to his likely doom.

He thought he felt a headache coming on.

Or a heartache.

Oh that would be horrible. Absolutely unabatedly horrible. Ooh there was no way the prince of madness, Lord Sheogorath, could possibly have any positive feelings towards the adventurer.

Even though he did look very good walking away. 

Walking towards his death.

No, no this was not good.

"Haskill!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Could you do me a little favor?" He tugged at his beard a bit, "make sure he doesn't die?" 

"I will try, my lord. But I make no promises. The adventurer is very reckless."

"Well I suppose that's good enough. Wait, no. No, it ISN'T. But WHY isn't it?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea, my lord."

"It feels like my brain's on fire. Just follow him, would you? I'll see if I can find some way to put it out. I wonder if Thadon still has that chalice..."


End file.
